


A Feeling & Sound That Is Difficult To Describe

by SATURNAILIA



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, jess is wlw catnip and i am not excempt from this, listen i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SATURNAILIA/pseuds/SATURNAILIA
Summary: just a little jessme ficlet fluff based on the prompt "things you said when you thought i was asleep" requested by percy @squiddish on tumblr
Relationships: Jessica Telephone/Esme Ramsey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Feeling & Sound That Is Difficult To Describe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wovenwillows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wovenwillows/gifts).



> thanks for the prompt percy iluu
> 
> title from: Lullaby by 5j Barrow

It's hard for them to sleep anymore. Sure, Siesta was calm and heralded as a time to finally rest and relax, but, it'd hard for one's circadian rhythm to forget eleven sleepless years of endless games. This is exactly the reason why a staticky little tv sits atop the chest of drawers in the quaint Kansas farmhouse bedroom of Jessica Telphone and Esme Ramsey.

They leave it on HGTV when all of the channels have turned to reruns after 9pm. They've rarely ever paid any actual attention to houses get flipped, they don't need to, they have all the entertainment they need laying in each other's arms, telling little stories to each other. Esme is almost always the first to fall asleep, arm laid across Jess's waist, head laying on her shoulder. Today, though, it's Jess that falls asleep first.

She's always had a strong hug but when she's sleeping Jess tends to hold Esme just the smallest bit tighter. She knows they'll be here in the morning, whole and alive, but subconsciously she still worries she'll lose them. Held closely in her arms, Esme holds Jess's face in their right hand and pulls away a single strand of hair with the other.

"I know you've heard it before, but you are so important to me. After everything you're still kind and soft, you don't have to but you still are and that's one of my favorite things about you." Esme whispers, barely audible over the folks on the tv talking about house foundations.

"I love you now, and for the future until blaseball ends us both. I'm really glad we have this Siesta to just _be_. Even if it's not some grand thing and actually just us lying here watching the same 20 episodes of Hlouse Flippers, it's still nice to have." Esme's closed her eyes now and is resting her forehead on Jess's. As such she doesn't notice the small smirk flash across Jess's lips.

Jess reaches her right hand to gently cup Esme's cheek and whispers back, "I love you too." She laughs a little before asking "Kiss me?"

"Oh, of course, Jessie." They very gently close the gap between them and their beloved. It's slow and languid, an acknowledgment of the time they have now. The tv on the other end of the room talks about kitchen backsplash tile, but, they are none the wiser as they have each other to pay attention to. For now until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> im @rosalindursula on tumblr if anyone wannts to request other prompts or just talk to/at me about blaseball


End file.
